


Life in The Glade

by Yoongisipswine



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, In the Maze, Jokes, M/M, The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongisipswine/pseuds/Yoongisipswine
Summary: It's an everyday life with your favorite characters from your favorite fandom, The Maze Runner fandom. Lots of jokes, some pick up lines here and there, lovey-dovey moments and yeah that sums it up. ABANDONED WORK





	Life in The Glade

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by @incorrect_tmr and their tweets, so thank you for allowing me to make this fanfic come to live.

Today is the day of the month when the box comes up. Everyone is excited. They've started the preparations for the dinner in honour of the newbie. They are almost finished betting whether it's a girl or a boy or whether it's a runner, track-hoe, cook, med-jack, etc. The Glade is very alive today, usually most of the gladers sleep until noon and sometimes more than that, but this day they are all running around, getting their jobs done early so they can get in time for the dinner. The sound of the box coming up is heard throughout the Glade and they all gather around it to see the greenie. It's a boy. He has dark hair, brown eyes and he wears a blue shirt with some brown pants. He looks scared and confused.

 ** _What is this place?_**  

Gally is the first one to speak up. _"Day one greenie. Rise and shine"._

The newbie replies _"I'm already awake"_.

Newt, the second-in-command whispers to no one in particular _"I wanna make him breakfast. I wanna BE his breakfast"_. Minho hears him and face palms.

The newbie, still in the box says " _I-I don't remember my name_ ".

Newt then holds his hand out to him and asks him " _Well, can I call you mine then_ "?

Everyone rolls their eyes at the cheesy pick up line but the greenbean takes his hand and blushes a little. Newt introduces himself, then Minho, Gally, Chuck, Teresa who seems to have winked at him and Chuck might have noticed it.

_"My name is Frypan"_

_"Is Frypan your given name_?" asks the greenie.

 _"Well yes, it was given to me, by me"_. Frypan finds this new kid weird.

Gally thinks that they have wasted enough time on this new guy or perhaps he's jealous because all the attention is on him now and stops the introducing so they can continue with the day.

 _"Alright, Frypan you're with Minho. Newt you're with-_ ". Gally gets interrupted by Newt.

 _"With the greenbean"_.

Gally continues _" No, wi-"._  

Gets interrupted by Newt again _"I want to be with him"._

Gally snaps _"OH CRY ME A FUCKING RIVER NEWT"_.

After a long and awkward silence Gally gives up

_"Fine, you can show him around"._

A smile immediately lightens up Newt's face. He and the newbie leave so Newt can give him a tour of the Glade and explain him the basic things. He was freaked out at first but got over it because he remembered his name which is Thomas. Newt takes him to a place with a pond which is the most beautiful place in the Glade. They sit on the grass by the pond.

Thomas asks him _"So are you into guys with big hearts"?_

Newt blushes thinking **_is it that obvious that I'm gay?_**  

 _"No, I'm more into bad boys"_ he teases him.

Thomas laughs and turns his hat _"Well then today's your lucky day"._

They both laugh and Newt takes the hat off Thomas and hides it behind his back. Thomas tries to take it from Newt. They are incredibly close to each other and both their heart rates are growing. Thomas manages to take the hat from Newt and he puts it on Newt's brow.

 _"What about you? What are your standards"?_ asks Newt.

 _"Yeah well, I have pretty high standards so..."_ says Thomas thinking _**OH NO, he's meeting all of my standards**_.

Newt nervously laughs _"Come on, we've got to go, your dinner's bout to begin"_.

Meanwhile the gladers have prepared the dinner and they even started it without the guest of honour.

Gally stands around Frypan so Frypan tells him _"I'll have a glass of your brew....and your phone number"_.

Gally blushes a little but says _"FUCK no bro"_.

Frypan laughs. They've been flirting with each other for months now but none of them seems to have taken the first step.

Chuck at the end of the table asks Ben _"Wanna hear a joke"?_

_"No"_

_"Yes you do, here goes- whenever I see a frog on a lilypad I'm just like, yeah man, that's exactly where you're supposed to be"_.

Minho joins in the conversation _"That's what god says about me when I cry in the maze"._

Chuck spits his drink all over Ben because of laughing too hard.

 _"Whatever, I'll go check where the newbie and Newt are, after all , this dinner is for him_ " Minho stands up and goes out just to see them both coming this way.

Thomas holds the door for Newt _"After you"._

Newt replies _"No, after you"._

 _" No, after you please"_.

Minho pushing past them says " _No, after me_ ".

They settle down the table. Now everyone is here, Frypan cooked all kinds of food, Gally made sure everyone had everything they needed. All was good.

 _"I feel such...crankiness inside..the desire to whine is unstoppable.. I feel myself growing...spiteful and sarcastic...what is this disease, this disorder"_? Newt expresses himself. Frypan answers him " _You're just hungry you simple bitch_ ".

Newt then gets a pasta. After finishing it Gally asks him _"How was the pasta"?_

 _"Amazing, send my compliments to the chef_ " Newt says.

" _Okay... YO CHEF_ " Gally yells.

 _"Yeah?"_ Frypan goes.

 _"You have a beautiful smile"_ Gally tells the chef who also happens to be Frypan.

Frypan's cheeks heat up at the compiment. Teresa stood up from the place she was sitting and sat on a chair next to Thomas. She seems to have the likes for him.

" _Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears"_ she tells Thomas.

Thomas shifts uncomfortably but blushes.

She continues"  _I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together"._

Thomas laughs aloud at this one. Newt notices the smile on his face and checks to see who is behind it. When he sees that Teresa's causing that beautiful laugh, he starts ignoring Gally and Frypan around him and with a frown on his face he stares at Teresa. She continues with the pick up lines.

 _"What is this? A competition of who knows the best pick up line?"_ asks Thomas.

"If so, would you want me to join or you will continue competing against yourself"?

Teresa starts laughing too. They both are. Newt, frustrated, gets out to get some air. After some time Minho joins him to smoke a cigarette. 

 _"Why are you standing here all alone? What happened back there"?_  he asks Newt.

 _"Well, finally the boy from my dreams comes from the box and Teresa gotta go and bloody ruin it all"_ Newt answers.

 _"Well how are you feeling"?_ Minho asks.

 _"I have this headache that keeps coming and going"_ Newt says.

Teresa comes out too.

" _Here it is again" Newt adds._

Teresa asks for a cigarette from Minho. He gives her one.

" _So, you screwing Tommy yet"?_ Newt asks her.

" _No, are you?"_ she replies. 

Minho laughs.

" _I was gonna suggest that Thomas stays at mine tonight, is it alright with you guys"?_ Minho asks.

" _Why wouldn't it be"?_ says Teresa.

Newt doesn't say anything he just goes inside. Everyone seems to be preparing to leave.

He hears Chuck say " _Bye Thomas  -not like, BI Thomas, but like, goodbye Thomas"_  .

Thomas just stares at him.

" _Tommy , you're staying with Minho tonight, that alright"?_ Newt asks Thomas.

" _Yeah, alright"._

Newt doesn't know if he should hug him goodnight or not. He decides to hug him. Thomas, surprised at the gesture figures out that his hands are swaying in the air so he wraps them around Newt's waist. It seemed like Newt was waiting for that to happen because he hugged Thomas even tighter.

" _Good night, Tommy"._

_"Good night Newt"._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it, it would make my day better ^_^  
> Or comment what you didn't like, would appreciate.


End file.
